The Tale of Severus Snape
by Kaisei13
Summary: So begins the tale of one Severus Snape, but this tale does not begin with the birth of a bouncing baby boy, but rather with the boy's mother.
1. Chapter 1

So begins the tale of one Severus Snape, but this tale does not begin with the birth of a bouncing baby boy, but rather with the boy's mother. One Elieen Prince, pureblood, Slytherin, Gobstones champion of Hogwarts, and a women well on her way to becoming the youngest potion's mistress in recent history. A rather plain looking young women, she was not very popular with her fellow seventh years, but she already had many marriage proposals given to her parents, as she was the heir to the Prince family fortunes. Hers was a pampered life, spoiled by the riches of her ancestors, but as in many pureblood families, she was raised by houseelves and only interacted with her parents when they deemed it appropriate. It did not phase her though, that was the way of things and she would have to accept her life as a rich, intelligent, plain, but ambitious women. But everyone needs a break once in awhile, so when she was asked by her fellow Slytherins if she wanted to sneak out to go visit a local muggle club with them on their next Hogsmeade trip, she thought, what could it hurt.

We could skip forward 9 months later if we so wanted to, but perhaps a little background on the night our dour potions Professor was created would shed a little light on his personality. It was traditional for the seventh year Slytherins to go slumming with the muggles at least once in their final year at Hogwarts, if only to see what savages they truly were. And many wouldn't find it odd for their slumming to get a little more involved than just dancing. But its was absolutely shameful for a pureblooded and highly intelligent witch to forget to cast a contraceptive spell. Granted, it is usually customary for the male in the "relationship" to cast said spell, for who would want a witch pointing her wand at his "wand" so as to stop the "swimmers" from swimming, but for the spell to be forgotten completely. Quite shameful, but who could remember anything when that muggle could put that large nose of his to such good use.

And so the night was over, and Ellieen was not overly worried, in fact she could remember very little about the night aside that the name she screamed was Tobias and that he was a god in bed. So three weeks later as she was finishing a batch of blood replenishing potion she was quite confused when the normally mellow smelling fumes sent her rushing to pray to the porcelain god. It did not help situations that it was her younger sister that found her there. As a vindictive fifth year, she joyfully informed her parents of Elieen's "sickness", which soon was discovered to be a quite unplanned pregnancy.

Normally, a pureblood family would have relieved young Ellieen of her "pesky little problem" as to not bring shame upon the Prince household. But as they had a secondary heir in the form of Elieen's sister, they instead banished her from their home, but not before making sure that she could not attain revenge on the family. They located Mr. Tobias Snape, a rather poor young man who lived with his sickly parents in a house on Spinners end. Tobias was forcibly wed to Elieen in lue of being turned into a toad, (why does that threat always work so well with muggles?) and Elieen's wand was taken from her and broken by her father. The now "happily" married couple would spend the next eight months getting to know each other as the new Mrs. Snape grew steadily larger.


	2. Enter Severus

The first week as Mrs. Snape was by far the worst week in Elieen's entire life.

The house was small but well cared for, not that she had noticed, but it only contained two bedrooms. So being the kind and generous person he was, Tobias let his pregnant "wife" (he would shudder at that term for the rest of his life) take his room while he slept on the much used and lumpy couch in the sitting room.

The household remained very quite for most of the week, Elieen not exiting her room for anything other than the loo, which was used quite often as the smell of the local paper mill often leaked into the house when the wind blew just right. Food was brought to her door by the elder Mrs. Snape, no words needed and the plate often came back just as full as it was prior to entering the room. With money already on short supply, food was not to be wasted, and eight days after her arrival in the house, the former Ms. Prince was forceably dragged from the room by a much stronger Mrs. Snape and put to work pealing potatoes and plucking the chicken that the family would eat once the males of the house came back from work.

The family learned quickly not to bother the magic deprived witch if at all possible, and the only reason she was allowed to remain in the house was for the child she carried. The elder Snapes were very excited about another child in the family, Tobias' mother had only been able to carry one child to term and had always wished for more. Tobias himself was not at all looking forward to his impending fatherhood, his main concern was avoiding his wife and taking solace in the fact that her parents marriage contract magically forbade her from killing and or maiming anyone in his family, including the child she carried.

It only took two months for the initial shock of the introduction to the magical world to wear off, though the elder Mr. and Mrs. Snape would never truly come to terms with it and would eventually write off the whole thing as psychosis. The adjustment to muggle life was hard on everyone in the house, but eight months after her arrival, a new addition made his way into the world. Angry as Elieen was at her family for abandoning her to the treacherous muggle world, she kept with her family traditions, his given name would be the same as her fathers and his middle name that of his father.

Severus Tobias Snape was born January 9th, 1960 at 3:33am in the second bedroom of Spinners End.


	3. Change

In those first few moments of life our dour potions Professor was like any other child being welcomed into the world. Covered in blood and who knows what else, and in that moment, a man who was dreading fatherhood fell madly in love. Tobias looked into his son's dark blue eyes, amazed at the small version of himself. He had his mothers thin lips and dark hair, but he was a Snape through and through, the very distinct nose gave it away. He was reluctant to hand over his progeny to his "loving" wife, but perhaps the child that threw them together in the first place would bring them closer as a family. He knelt next to the twin bed she had just given birth on and put the small bundle into her arms. Her face softened only for a moment as she gazed at her son, but it was enough for the pallid faced woman to show any emotion. The elder Snapes looked on in wonder as the small family bonded over the baby bundled in one of his mothers old black robes, waiting patiently for their chance to spoil their grandson rotten.

The next few weeks were hectic, everyone was trying to adjust to having a very fussy little "Sevie" enter the family. His eyes eventually darkened to match his mothers almost black orbs, and the wisps of dark brown hair his was born with fell out to be replaced by what would grow to be thick ebony locks. Little did anyone at Spinner's End know, but all around them the world was changing and more families were expanding. On January 30th, only a few miles away in a muggle hospital, one Lilly Evans was welcomed into the world, her birth and life would effect Severus more than anyone could think possible. And only a few months later more additions to the wizarding world made themselves know, Sirius Black was welcomed at the heir to his family, as well as James Potter and Remus Lupin. All innocent children, unknowing of what the world had in store for them.


	4. Factory

Children were forced to grow fast in those times. By the time he was three, Severus was already helping his Grandmother cook in the kitchen. Even though his father was quite young, his Grandmother was well into her fifties, having had Tobias very late in life, and needed all the help she could get. The young child was fascinated by the way she could turn just a few ingredients into amazing dishes that tasted so delicious. He learned all about spices and what they would do to the flavor of food. In secret he learned about those same spices from his mother and the potions that could be made from "muggle" plants. Oh yes, he knew what a muggle was and all about magic, his mother informed him as soon as she could. She was the type that needed to have someone know that she was somehow better than those around her; even if the only person she could tell was her son. He was a prodigy when it came to potions, by age five he was already creating his own in the backyard. He got in trouble quite a few times for changing the neighbor's hair different colors by pouring his potions in their tea when they visited. After the first time, his mother always kept an antidote handy as Severus was a headstrong child. I do believe there are still a few blue cats running around on Spinner's End to this very day.

And at age six, the world would change for Severus once again. An accident at the paper factory left Tobias with a broken leg and Grandfather at the edge of death. It probably would have been better for the family if the accident had killed him instantly. He lay in a coma for almost two months before he succumbed to death. The funeral was paid for by the factory, but the medical bills were not. The accident had destroyed the last of the working machinery and the owner was forced to go bankrupt. The bills were piling up, creditors knocking, and with Mr. Snape in the grave and Tobias out of work until his leg healed, life was hard. Too hard for some. Only two months after the death of her husband, Mrs. Snape followed him to the grave.


End file.
